


Clothes Game

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Department Store, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, THESE TWO ARE SO, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Molly works in a clothes store and someone keeps unfolding jumpers and moving them where they don't belong. If she catches the culprit, they're going to end up eating one of those shirts.





	Clothes Game

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this fic came from. I was just in a silly mood, so that translated. XD

 

Molly scowled as she found another jumper unfolded and strewn across the trousers section of the store. Honestly, this was beyond ridiculous. She counted five times in the past three hours that someone had taken an article of clothing, unfolded it and put it somewhere it wasn't supposed to be.

At this rate, if Molly found the culprit, she was seriously considering stuffing one of the shirts down the throat of whoever was responsible. 

After a brief deliberation, Molly had a plan. Since she was the only one working and business was currently slow - it was lunch time at the moment - she would pretend to be engrossed in a novel and act as if she weren't aware of her surroundings. 

Molly say in the chair behind the cash register, picked up her copy of the Secret Garden holding it up to her face and making sure to keep - or give the allusion of - all her focus on the book in front of her.

During the next hour, Molly had three customers, but there was no one suspicious in the store and, upon inspection, no more jumpers were out of place. She huffed. Maybe he or she had been watching her from an undisclosed location and realised that she was waiting to catch them.

Time continued to pass and a glance at the clock behind her told Molly that she would have to close the store in ten minutes. Unfortunately, catching the troublemaker would not happen today. Sighing, she went to the displays, making sure everything was in place, when she heard footsteps nearby.

Perking her head up, Molly saw a man walk into the store and _wow_ , he was beautiful.

He was tall, had ivory skin, the sharpest cheekbones she'd ever seen and a pair of Cupid's bow lips that were positively sinful to look at. She wondered what it would be like to lap at that delicious mouth with her tongue. Molly coughed and nodded politely to the man and he smiled in her direction.

When she reached the men's section of clothing, she saw the customer doing something that she couldn't see. Molly scowled when she came closer and realised that he was in the process of unfolding a jumper and tossing it on a rack that specifically held sportswear.

"Hey!" Molly stormed over to the man and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" He sounded bored as he turned to look down at her - damn her shortness in height - and she fought the urge to slap him.

"Are you the one who's been moving clothes all over this store?"

A small smile spread on his lips, and he replied, "So you finally noticed."

" _Finally?_ Are you kidding? I've _noticed_ your little game for the past three hours! I have to put everything back that you misplace. That was really annoying!"

"But it was a funny little game, wasn't it? And I have no doubt you were determined to find out who was rearranging your displays and deal with them accordingly." He stepped closer to her and took her hand in his, tracing the lines on her palm with his fingertips.

Molly shuddered as a rush of arousal ran through her. "Of course I was. I don't appreciate people messing up my hard work."

"I suppose I must be punished for my transgressions."

Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "N-no. But if you take me out on a date, I'll consider overlooking it."

He bent down to her level, brushing his lips against her ear. "What if I **want** to be punished?"

Molly's pupils were completely blown and she made a completely unladylike squeal of surprise. She struggled to get a handle on her vocal chords and when she finally felt that she could trust her voice, she replied with a soft, "Then I can accommodate you."

"That's what I was hoping for." He tickled her sides, making her giggle and slap his hands away.

"Sherlock, you really are an arse! You should be ashamed of yourself for making me do all of this extra work."

"Well, you always get off so late and I had no interesting cases left. I get bored waiting for you at home, and John is with Mary and Rosie, so what else am I supposed to do?"

"Not make your girlfriend's job a bother, for one!"

"But what fun would that be? Besides, I like seeing you squirm." Sherlock darted his tongue out to slowly and sensually lap down her ear.

" _Sherlock!_ Someone could see you!"

The detective just smirked and drew back to his full height, the look in his eyes being positively sinful. "Well, if you don't hurry up and close this store down, I may just have to shag you on these tasteful jumpers. I can't say I haven't thought about it."

In record time, Molly had the store closed in less than five minutes.

 


End file.
